1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the miniaturization of wireless communications apparatuses, such as mobile phones, or the like, has been rapidly undertaken. As an example of a method of miniaturizing a wireless communications apparatus, there is provided a method of miniaturizing a battery mounted in a wireless communications apparatus by reducing the power consumption thereof. The wireless communications apparatus includes a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits provided therein, and a portion of the power supplied by the battery is consumed by these semiconductor integrated circuits. Among these semiconductor integrated circuits, there is provided a high frequency semiconductor switch (hereinafter, referred to as a “high frequency switch”) switching a high frequency signal transfer path between an antenna and transmission/reception circuits. The high frequency switch does not consume a large amount of power. However, insertion loss in the high frequency switch may have a direct influence on power consumption in a transmission power amplifier of the transmission circuit.
As the high frequency switch, for example, a high frequency switch disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 has been known in the art. The high frequency switch disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is configured using a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) formed on a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate, thereby reducing power consumption in the high frequency switch (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-194891).
However, in the high frequency switch disclosed in Patent Document 1, insertion loss characteristics in a multi-mode system in which a time division duplex system and a frequency division duplex system are mixed with each other has not been sufficiently considered.